


For a Rainy Day

by NoLongerBunny



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerBunny/pseuds/NoLongerBunny
Summary: Akechi isn't having the best day, at least not until he runs into a certain someone.





	For a Rainy Day

 

 

If Goro was more poetic, he’d say the sky was weeping, but since the only kind of poetic he cared about was the kind related to justice, the rain pouring in front of him was a nuisance he’d sooner do without.

His coat felt twice as heavy from the rain it absorbed since he’d been in too much of a hurry that morning to remember his umbrella. Between work and the train station he’d managed to get quite soaked. It was just one more thing he didn’t have time to deal with.

After joining the Phantom Thieves, it only meant more work to make sure all his plans proceeded flawlessly. No time for relaxing, because this was too important to lose focus on. Even some basic necessities took a backseat. Maybe he should stop at the store on the way home, since he was pretty sure he didn’t actually have any food at his apartment.

“Akechi?”

Looking flawless as always since he’d clearly remembered an umbrella, Akira stood before him in his school uniform and an indecipherable expression.

“Kurusu-san. What are you doing here?” It wasn’t his usual route home, since Goro carefully kept track of his whereabouts.

Akira’s gaze traveled the entire length of his body and Goro stiffened under the scrutiny. “Just finished running an errand. Did you forgot your umbrella?”

Biting back a sarcastic remark, he sculpted his face into a pleasant expression, “I’m afraid so. It’s been a busy week.”

Akira adjusted his grip on his bag. Morgana seemed to be absent for once. “Do you want to go get dinner?”

There was still paperwork he needed to work on, and they were planning to infiltrate Sae’s palace the next day, but the amount of times anyone ever asked him on an outing unprompted, he could count on one hand. Besides, there was a particular sushi restaurant he’d wanted to try in the area.

“I know just the place we could go.”

Shibuya was unexpectedly crowded for the weather; the line for sushi was wrapped entirely around the building. It would easily take them over an hour to wait in line.

And wasn’t that the story of Goro’s life?

“Perhaps this was a bad idea.” He laughed. “We don’t have to go here after all.”

“But you wanted to go, right?” Akira leaned into Goro’s shoulder so the two of them could fit under the umbrella he’d brought.

“I wouldn’t expect you to wait in a line that long just to eat with me.” Although Goro often waited in lines such as these for particularly popular places, it was something he was used to.

Then Akira was moving toward the line and Goro almost tripped trying to stay under the umbrella. He didn’t stop until they were standing at the end of it.

“Are you sure you have time for this?” Goro certainly didn’t, but if he was spending time with Akira, then he could justify it because he was gathering information on the Phantom Thieves. That counted as work.

“If the busy Detective Prince has time for this, then I do too.”

The comment startled a laugh out of him. “I probably don’t, but I have to admit I’ve been wanting to try this sushi for quite some time. It’s pretty popular, as you can see.”

“Are you going to write about it on your blog?”

Goro almost fell over. His blog wasn’t a secret exactly, but somehow knowing Akira read it made heat rise in his cheeks and he found himself stuttering. “Y-You saw that? How did you even know about it?”

“Futaba.” Akira shrugged like that explained everything. And actually, knowing Futaba, perhaps it did. “It was pretty cute.”

The way Akira was smiling at him, Goro wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to take it as a compliment or not.

“It doesn’t have many followers in it, or anything, but it’s been an enjoyable pastime I suppose.”

“It’s good to have a hobby.”

“Is that what you call your Phantom Thief activities?”

That earned him another grin.

“I call that my passion.”

It was funny how for all Akira was his greatest rival, the one who received everything on a silver platter, all the things Goro never had, he felt at ease with him. He wore so many masks for so many different people, but here with the person he needed to fool the most, he felt himself relax.

“Excuse me sirs?” A lady in a uniform was standing before them with an apologetic expression. “We have to cut off the line here. I sincerely apologize.”

The people behind them groaned, but Goro barely registered it. Of course this kind of thing would happen, when he finally had someone to eat with. His fist clenched almost unconsciously. It wasn’t fair.

“Goro?”

Between one blink and the next, he smothered the flames of rage building.

“I suppose this just isn’t my night.”

They walked away, the rain beating against the umbrella Akira was holding. Their shoulders brushed as Goro resigned himself to hitting the grocery store on the way home, but then Akira spoke up.

“You’ve been to LeBlancs a lot, and you always order the same thing.”

It was true he’d taken a liking to a particular blend, but he wasn’t sure where Akira was going with this.

“That’s true.”

“But have you ever tried the curry?”

 

 

 

His coat was still dripping puddles of water on the wooden floor of LeBlanc as they walked through the door together. It seemed Sojiro closed up early tonight, so they had the cafe to themselves, as Morgana was staying with Futaba to help her stay awake as she worked on some computer issue.

“You haven’t eaten curry until you’ve tried Leblanc’s.” Akira went behind the counter and tied on his apron, beginning the process of gathering all the ingredients.

“I’m quite looking forward to it.”

Just as proficient with a knife as he was in the Metaverse, Akira made quick work of preparing the curry, and soon the entire cafe was permeated with the comforting smell of coffee and spices from the pot simmering on the stove. It wasn’t long before a hot plate was sitting in front of the two of them as they sat side by side at the counter. Two cups of coffee steaming beside them. Goro eyed the cup a little dubiously.

“Is coffee really a good pairing to curry?”

Akira took a sip and then a bite of curry as if proving Goro wrong.

“Why don’t you find out?”

Not willing to be left behind in even something as small as this, Goro followed suit and discovered Akira was right. The flavors exploding on his tongue tangled together in a comforting blend. He’d never had curry this delicious before. As the two of them devoured their dinner, barely any words were spoken, but the silence was nice. Here in this cafe with his greatest rival, was the most at home he’d ever felt in his life.

“Akechi.”

Although Akira’s voice compelled him to look up, he kept his gaze firmly on the curry, not sure what kind of expression he was making when he felt so vulnerable.

“I’m glad we could eat together.”

It had been an incredibly long day. The kind of day where nothing went right and everything you tried to accomplish was that much harder due to mistake or just bad luck. But right at that moment, Goro thought how he wouldn’t mind repeating it, if it meant he ended up right here in this moment.

“I’m glad too.”

The words didn’t even sound like his own, as soft as they were. He wasn’t used to being honest.

The rest of the night passed quicker than Goro would have liked, and soon it was time for him to go. But as he was picking up his briefcase, Akira stopped him.

“Oh yeah, I got you this for tomorrow.”

Out of everything he’d been expecting, Akira pulling a light saber out of his backpack had not been one of them. Even more so since he recognized it.

“What’s this?”

“I got everyone upgraded weapons for the heist tomorrow. This one is yours.”

It was beautiful. Exactly like the one he used to covet back when he watched Featherman episodes on TV. Back before his mother decided to kill herself. The sword he’d been using in the Metaverse was close, but this one was almost a replica of the one he truly desired.

He looked up at Akira and didn’t know what to say. There was no way he could have known it was exactly the one he wanted.

“It’s perfect.”

Goro wasn’t normally impulsive. He’d built a life out of planning every single one of his moves, and working the long game. He had to, if he wanted to accomplish his goal. However, with Akira smiling at him like that, for the first time he let his impulses carry him forward until his lips touched the ones in front of him.

He’d barely brushed them before he pulled away, heart beating rapidly at what he’d just done. Akira looked much the same, eyebrows high and mouth hanging open slightly. However, before Goro could even begin to formulate an apology, lips were crashing into his and he stopped thinking completely.

The rain was pounding against LeBlanc’s windows, but Goro didn’t hear any of it, focused instead on the storm right in front of him, washing away his defenses until there was nothing left of him except a puddle of sensation.

It could have been hours by the time they pulled away again, Goro feeling a little unsteady on his feet. Words failed them both as they stared at each other, until Goro realized somewhere in the confusion he’d dropped his precious new sword.

Awkwardly bending down to pick it up, he jerked upright with absolutely no grace and forced a semblance of a smile on his face in an attempt to get things back to normal.

“I supposed I should go.”

Without waiting for a reply, he turned around abruptly, intending to slip away from Akira’s confusing presence as fast a possible.

“See you tomorrow, Honey!”

Trust Akira to have the last word. Always so infuriating.

Still, even as he felt the rain soak his coat again, he thought perhaps it hadn’t been such a bad day after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift one-shot written especially for @ginsays!


End file.
